In general, the recent power generation methods include heat power generation using a large amount of fossil fuels, nuclear power generation using uranium, water power generation using a large-scaled desalination equipment, and so on. As such power generation methods are responsible for the air pollution or global warming, generate radioactive wastes difficult to dispose of, or cause huge environmental destruction, environment-friendly power generation methods demand immediate attention. Research has been actively made on solar power generation and wind power generation which are alternative environment-friendly methods. In particular, the wind power generation using the wind force has been most preferred. More attention needs to be paid to the wind power generation in Korea surrounded by the sea on three sides.
The wind power generation uses the wind which moves the air due to the air density difference. In the conventional wind power generation, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a pillar having a height of over 5 m is fixedly installed, and a propeller-type blade having two or more wings is installed at a top end of the pillar, thus constituting a power generator generating electricity using the rotation of the propeller-type blade. As the propeller-type blade rotates, the power generator generates power. Power generated by the plurality of wind power generators operated as described above is collected, charged in a charger, and used. However, in the conventional wind power generation, when the wind maintains at least a given velocity and the air has a high density, the propeller-type blade can be rotated to change the force of wind to power. In the event of a moderate wind, power generation is impossible. Accordingly, the conventional wind power generator is seldom efficient in remote places as well as city regions in which the direction of the wind is not constant. In addition, the conventional wind power generator is easily damaged by a strong wind, which incurs large maintenance and repair costs. Moreover, there is no economic advantage in terms of the equipment costs.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, Utility-Model Registration No. 0348990 titled by “Propeller for wind power generator” has been disclosed in the Utility-Model Registration Gazette.
According to Utility-Model Registration No. 0348990 titled by “Propeller for wind power generator”, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the propeller for the wind power generator includes a main shaft 1 rotated, connected to the power generator, and performing power generation, driving shafts 2 fixed to the main shaft 1 at a right angle, rotating around the main shaft 1 to rotate the main shaft 1, and simultaneously pivoting around shaft lines 4 according to the direction of the wind, and wing plates 3 fixed to both ends of the driving shafts 2, pivoting on the driving shafts 2 according to the direction of the wind, and unfolded and folded around the shaft lines 4 of the driving shafts 2 by the wind, wherein a support bracket 5 integrally fixed to the main shaft 1, rotated with the main shaft 1, and pivotably fixing the driving shaft 2 is fixed to a top end of the main shaft 1, and gap maintaining parts 6 are formed on the lateral sides of the support bracket 5 to outwardly extend in the horizontal direction. As the one-side wing plates 3 are unfolded and the other-side wing plates 3 are folded according to the direction of the wind, the wind power generator can operate even by a gentle wind having a low velocity.
However, although Utility-Model Registration No. 0348990 titled by “Propeller for wind power generator” suggests the wing plates 3 unfolded or folded by the blowing wind, since the wing plates 3 are unfolded or folded after 90° movement, they may not be normally unfolded or folded. In addition, a plurality of wing plates 3 cannot be installed on the driving shaft 2 with the wing plate 3 thereon, so that the power generation efficiency is not high.